warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest' is the fifth book released as part of Forge World's ''Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The book deals with the Calth Atrocity, where the Word Bearers Legion launched a devestating suprise attack on the Ultramarines Legion. The book contains rules and special characters for the pre-Heresy Word Bearers and Ultramarines Legions, the Imperialis Militia, and Chaos Cults. Included within is the Imperialis Militia & Cults Army list, and an updated Space Marine Crusade Legion army list, as well as an updated Mechanicum army list. Official Synopsis Previously isolated from the brutal devastation of the Horus Heresy as it tore across the Imperium, the Ultramarines were drawn into Mankind's civil war when betrayal reached Ultramar. The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest tells of the Word Bearers' treacherous attack on the Ultramarines at the mustering world of Calth. This cataclysmic battle engulfed the entire system, pitching not only the Legions against each other, but also the massed ranks of the Imperial Army militia and the towering God-machines of the Legio Titanicus. Lavishly illustrated in full-colour, this leather-bound 270 page book contains an extensive history of the Ultramarines, unit profiles and an army list as well as rules for the Primarch of the XIII Legion, Roboute Guilliman, so he can lead your army to war along with the elite of his Legion. To represent their part in the conflict, the rules for the Word Bearers Legion have been updated and new units and characters provided for them. The new Imperialis Militia & Cults army list allows you to field the massed troops and war machines of a range of armies raised on a myriad of worlds, including planetary defence forces and twisted Warp cults, with rules to represent your army’s unique background and fighting style. Additional units for Legiones Astartes and Mechanicum armies are presented within Tempest, such as the Sokar Pattern Stormbird, the Domitar Class Battle-automata and rules for using the gargantuan Mars Warlord Battle Titan. Bringing this wealth of source material and game rules together, the Betrayal at Calth campaign lets you refight the apocalyptic battles between the Traitors and the Loyalists, providing missions, deployment maps and Age of Darkness expansion rules so you can either fight for Calth, or bring about its utter destruction. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest: *'Preface' - The preface of this book, and all other Forge World Horus Heresy books to follow begin with a foreword by the in-universe "author" of the book, an unknown individual who signs with the letters AK. *'Ultramar Regnum' - A Great Crusade-era map that covers two full pages, and includes the names of many notable planets and locations within the region of Ultramar. *'The War at Calth' - This section contains a chronicle of the Calth Atrocity, from the orbital suprise attack against the Ultramarines' fleet, the ground battle on Calth, the battle for the Macragge's Honour, the Battle of Ithraca, and the corruption of the star Varidia. Also included in this section is a two-page detail map of the Varidia System, a list of all known forces at the Calth Muster, and a detailed look at the history of Ultramar and its domains. **The Shadow of War **The Battle for Calth Near-Space **Betrayal on Calth **The Battle for the Macragge's Honour **The Battle of Ithraca **Epilogue *'Dramatis Personae' - This section contains an in-depth look at the Ultramarines Legion and their history, unit formation structure, heraldry, and notable personnel. The section also contains information on the Word Bearers Legion and their Chaos Cults allies, the Legio Praesagius and Legio Suturvora Titan Legions, House Vornherr Knight Household, and the Mechanicum Taghmata that was present at the Calth Muster. **The Ultramarines **The Word Bearers **Legio Praesagius **House Vornherr **Mechanicum Taghmata of the Calth Muster **Warp Cults of the Age of Darkness **Legio Suturvora *'The Betrayal at Calth Campaign' - This section contains the rules needed for two or more players to re-enact the apocalyptic invasion over a series of Warhammer 40,000 games. The campaign is designed to be used in conjunction with the other books in the Horus Heresy series, in particular the Space Marine Crusade Army list. **Introduction **Phase 1 - Execution **Phase 2 - Open War **Phase 3 - Vindication **Updated Rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 Expansion - Army Selection/Force Organisation Charts **Battles in the Age of Darkness Force Organisation Chart **Battles in the Age of Darkness Core Missions **Deployment Maps **Mission 1 - Blood Fued **Mission 2 - Onslaught **Mission 3 - Shatter Strike **Mission 4 - Dominion **Mission 5 - Tide of Carnage **Mission 6 - War of Lies **Phase 1 - Legendary Mission: The Shock of Betrayal **Phase 2 - Legendary Mission: The Re-taling od the Zetsun Verid Yard **Phase 3 - Legendary Mission: The Death of Truth *'The Imperialis Militia & Cults Army List' - This section contains information and history on the Imperialis Militia and the Chaos Cults that took part in the Calth Atrocity. Included in this section are wargear lists, an allies chart, and individual unit rules. **Imperialis Militia & Cults Wargear **Using the Army List Entries - The Imperialis Militia & Cults Army List and the Allies in the Age of Darkness Table **Allies in the Age of Darkness **Imperialis Militia Warlord Traits **HQ **Muster of Worlds: Provenances of War **Troops **Dedicated Transport **Elites **Fast Attack **Heavy Support **Lords of War *'Space Marine Legion Crusade Army List Additions' - This section contains the rules needed to use three new Legiones Astartes vehciles, and is intended to be used along with the Legiones Astartes Army List provided in The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal. **Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought **Xiphon Pattern Interceptor **Sakar Pattern Stormbird *'Additional Mechanicum Units' - This section contains the rules needed to use three new Mechanicum units, and is intended to be used along with the various Mechanicum Army Lists provided in previous Horus Heresy books. **Scyllax Gaurdian-automata Covenant **Thanatar-Calix Class Siege-automata **Thanatar-Cynis Class Siege-automata Maniple **Domitar-class Battle Automata Maniple *'The Ultramarines' - This section contains the rules necceary to field an Ultramarines Legion Army in a game of Warhammer 40,000. Included within are the rules for Ultramarines Legion specific units, and is intended to be used along with the Legiones Astartes Army List provided in The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal **Legion Specific Units **Invictarus Suzerian Squad **Honoured Telemechrus **Locutarus Storm Squad **Fulmentarus Terminator Strike Squad **Captain Remus Ventanus **Damocles Command Rhino **Roboute Guilliman *'The Word Bearers' - This section contains additional rules for a Word Bearers Legion Legiones Astares Army in a game of Warhammer 40,000. Included within are the rules for new or updated Word Bearers Legion specific units and is intended to be used along with the Legiones Astartes Army List provided in The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal **Legion Specific Units **Word Bearers Mhara Gal Tainted Dreadnought **Gal Vorbak Dark Brethren **The Ashen Circle **High Chaplain Erebus **Kor Phaeron **Zardu Layak, The Crimson Apostle **Hol Beloth **Anakatis Kul Blade-slaves **Lorgar *'The Titan Legions' - This section contains additional rules for a Mechanicum Titan Legion Army in a game of Warhammer 40,000. Included within are the rules for new or updated specific units and is intended to be used along with the various Mechanicum Army Lists provided in previous Horus Heresy books. **Legio Titanicus Warhound Scout Titan **Legio Titanicus Reaver Battle Titan **Legio Titanicus Mars Warlord Battle Titan **Collegia Titanica Titan Weapons *'Afterword' - An afterword about the Horus Heresy and Warhammer 40,000 by the Forge World Studio. Included Legion Specific Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are specific to a certain Legion only: *The Ultramarines **Invictarus Suzerain Squad **Honoured Telemechrus **Locutarus Storm Squad **Fulmentarus Terminator Strike Squad **Captain Remus Ventanus **Damocles Command Rhino **Roboute Guilliman *The Word Bearers **Word Bearers Mhara Gal Tainted Dreadnought **Gal Vorbak Dark Brethren **The Ashen Circle **High Chaplain Erebus **Kor Phaeron **Zardu Layak, The Crimson Apostle **Hol Beloth **Anakatis Kul Blade-Slaves **Lorgar Included Non-Legion Specific Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by all Space Marine Legions: *Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought *Xiphon Pattern Interceptor *Sokar Pattern Stormbird Included Mechanicum Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by a Mechanicum Army: *Scyllax Guardian-Automata Covenant *Thanatar-class Siege Automata **Thanatar-Calix Class Siege-Automata Maniple **Thanatar-Cynis Class Siege-Automata Maniple *Domitar-class Battle-Automata Maniple Included Imperialis Militia & Warp Cults Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by a Imperialis Militia or Warp Cults Army: *Force Commander *Discipline Master Cadre *(Special HQ): Rogue Psykers *Imperialis Auxilia Platoon Command Cadre *Imperialis Militia Infantry Squad *Inducted Levy Squad *Imperialis Militia Grenadier Squad *Imperialis Militia Fire Support Squad *Imperialis Militia Reconnaissance Squad *Auxilia Gorgon Heavy Transporter *Imperialis Auxilia Medicae Detachment *Auxilia Ogryn Brute Squad *Enginseer Auxillia *Auxilia Arvus Lighter *Imperialis Auxilia Sentinel Scout Squadron *Auxilia Thunderbolt Heavy Fighter *Imperialis Auxilia Rapier Battery *Auxilia Malcador Heavy Tank *Militia Auxiliary Battle Tank Attack Squadron **Militia Leman Russ Tank **Militia Leman Russ Annihilator **Militia Leman Russ Exterminator **Militia Leman Russ Demolisher **Militia Leman Russ Vanquisher *Auxilia Heavy Ordanance Battery **Earthshaker Cannon **Medusa Siege Gun *(Special Heavy Support): Mutant Spawn *Auxilia Baneblade Super-heavy Battle Tank *Auxilia Stormhammer Super-heavy Assault Tank Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:Campaign Books Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series